No place like home
by nasiatheslayer
Summary: Bella's Italian.She's dreamed of London her entire life,so at 19 she moves there, having ensured a job at a pub in Soho as a musician.She is intrigued my a mysterious drop-dead-gorgeous guy.lemons.BxE.A/U. everyone but B are Britified!:P


A/N: I don not own any of the charachters!Rightful owner is Stephenie Meyer!I've merely changed them completely! *laughs*

Anyhow, this is my first attempt to write Fanfiction so don't be too hard on me but at he same time honesty please!

_Chapter's song: Breathe in, Breath Out By Mat Kearney (llink on profile)_

I was here.

I could barely believe this. It was actually happening. I'd just finished unpacking. I didn't have that many things; and although the apartment was small it already felt like home. It was furnitured and I quite liked it so I didn't bother changing anything. I spinned around once checking that everything seemed in place. Yep. Perfect. The house was decorated in different tones of orange, making it seem warm and cozy during the dullest days of London. It had a comfortable-sized kitchen attached to the living room, separated by a counter that could-and would- be used as a table. The place had a small yet modern bathroom and one bedroom. The latter was my favorite because unlike the rest of the house it wasn't orange. Don't get me wrong, I love orange, I just like to vary a bit.. The bedroom seemed royal somehow. Warm, comfortable… and most importantly; purple. I absolutely loved the deep purple cover on my double bed. The walls were lilac and there were small details all over the room in dark purple to match the covers. I was in heaven.

I looked at my watch and it was 9 o'clock. I decided that I'd better start getting ready. The pub manager had asked me to be there around 10 o'clock, so I'd have time to get to know the place and be more comfortable by the time the show began at half past ten.

I decided against a bath, because I'd probably end up being late-and settled with a shower. The hot water soothed my knotted muscles, and totally relaxed me. I was extremely enthused. Tonight would be my first gig here. I had prepared for all the songs I was planning on signing but still felt that familiar twist of anxiety in my stomach. My nerves were few of the things I didn't learn to control through time.

I got out of the shower, wrapped myself with a towel and headed for my cupboard for the hardest part. Clothing. What to wear? I didn't want to overdo anything, so I decided that simple is better. I chose my favorite pair of faded gray jeans, my black boots and a blue blouse. I decided to let my hair natural since I couldn't bother straightening it. I actually liked my hair color, which was a natural chessnut brown. I added a bit of hair mousse and some hair spray to give shape to my curls and make them shinier.

I went for a natural look with my makeup, adding a bit of gloss to my lips to give them a rosy color and some eyeliner to make my chocolate eyes stand out. I grabbed a pair of black long earrings and a matching necklace. I looked myself in the mirror from head to toe, checking that I didn't forget anything. Nope. That's it. I grabbed a colorful scarf I had, that matched pretty much everything, my brown leather jacket and looked at myself ,yet again, in the mirror. It's now or never, I said to myself. I grabbed my guitar in it's case and left the apartment locking the door behind me.

The pub was right down the road so I didn't walk much. As soon as I got down to Leicester Square I recognized it immediately by the name. Spice Of Life. The building was old and beautiful. If the inside was just as inviting, I was sure that the next few months would be more than bearable. I'd never actually seen the manager, because I'd only contacted him through emails, so I'd have to ask someone first. His name was Emmet Cullen.

I opened tentatively the door, and stepped inside. It was nice and warm compared to the dull chilly weather outside. I got a good look of what I could see. It seemed to be be quite busy but not overly so. The decoration was simple. The lights were pretty dim, creating a nice atmosphere. There was also light eluminated from every candle placed on each was a small stage on the one side of the room, to which the tables were facing and the bar was on the other end. It was perfect.

I wasn't sure for how long I was standing at the doorway in awe of the place, but someone must have noticed me because I jumped when an english accent spoke next to me.

"So what do you say? Do you fancy it?" he said in a playful tone .

I turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a man in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore a sincere smile. He skin was pale and he had brown hair that matched his eyes. All in all he was quite handsome.

"Excuse me?" was all I replied.

"You seem to like the place."

"It's beautiful" I breathed. Then I remembered that I had to look for the manager and I decided to ask this man that seemed to know his way around. So I continiued.

"You don't happen to know where I could find Emmet Cullen, do you?"

He seemed a bit startled but the smile returned to his face.

"It depends on what you want him for"

Ok, now I was confused.

"I'm Bella, I'm supposed to meet him."

Recognition flashed across his features. And he leaned casually against the wall.

"So _you're_Isabella? Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand for me to shake. "Emmet Cullen."

That's when it hit me. "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't realize!" I mumbled while shaking his hand.

He just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you've met me."

"I didn't even think you's be so…-" he cut me off "-handsome?" he was clearly joking so I laughed. "That too, but I was going to go with 'young'.." I blushed.

"Never judge a book by it's cover…!" he flashed me a grin. "Come on I'll show you around."


End file.
